Sanctuary
by darkdreamlover
Summary: Smallest things can change the course of who you are. Luna is one of the many kids that go to Meiou High. Kisa is her only and closet friend. They have fought demons together. But some demons are darker, and those are the ones that reside on the inside. Luna has greater burdens on her than anyone should. Could knowing who Shuichi really is help change them or hurt them. Kurama/OC.


Hi!,

This is basically the Masquerade story but i redid it! and i like it better :)

hope you like it,

love,

dark

* * *

><p>Chp 1<p>

How it Starts

* * *

><p>The morning had opened up and cried though most of the day, however by lunch it dried up and the sun was shining brightly so most took advantage of the clearing in the weather. Luna stood in the window enjoying the warmth that radiated off the window at Meiou High. Her very light blonde hair shown in the sunlight as she looked below to the many other people running around outside playing in the sun and laughing as they did. Luna spotted red hair and let out a small giggle as she saw a group of girls following the boy that had the most stunning red hair she had ever seen.<p>

"poor Shuichi" Luna said and let out another giggle as she saw the girls starring at him with love and hearts coming out of them "I think he will be scared for life from them" Luna then readjusted her glasses and smiled sweetly.

Luna smiled as she watched the people below. She had always been a people watcher, listening quietly to everything that went on around her and waiting for the right time to do something if she had to. A small cough came to Luna as she heard the classroom door slam open.

"LULU GUESS WHAT I GOTTTT!" Kisa said as she bounced over to Luna and threw her arms around her friend and her unusual violet hard bounced with her "oh come on guess guesss" she then waved a paper in front of her face almost hitting her in the face "here it's a clue!"

"a piece of paper" Luna said with a laugh "hmm let's see, Kaito has declared his passion for you in his heart that if it kept it a secret it would go forth and burst from his chest, so he has decided to take you on a paradise cruise to show his love for you outshines 10,000 suns"

Kisa then let go of Luna as Kisa went and sat on a desk and looked at Luna "oh heck I wish, but nooo guess again!" Kisa said happily "come on think baby think"

"you didn't get kick out of school yet?" Luna said as she fixed her glasses again.

"well yea but no" Kisa then jumped off the desk and waved the paper in front of her face again "come on it's easy"

Luna then snatched the paper from Kisa and smiled as Kisa frowned at her "the class listings?" Luna said and Kisa smiled brightly

"oh yea baby" Kisa said with a grin

"and do tell how exactly did you get this Kisa, it doesn't go up till the end of the week after exams" Luna said with a questioning look at her.

"Luna, I love you like my sister but if I tell you I would have to kill you…..painfully" Kisa said and cracked her knuckles.

"you swiped it off of the secretaries desk when she went out for lunch didn't you" Luna said and Kisa sweat dropped and fell backwards on the floor "oh yes you are so big and evil"

"you know it" Kisa said and jumped up and fist pumped the air "don't doubt the short people!"

Luna by far was the taller of the two girls, at around 5'8'' she was also taller than most of the girls in her class. Now Kisa was about 5'4'' with her shoes on and she looks like a shrimp next to Shuichi who was one of the taller boys in class at 6 ft tall (idc I'm making him that tall). Kisa had taken it upon herself to stand behind Shuichi with a tape measure 1 day and find out exactly how tall he was so while he was busy talking to Luna about a project she snuck behind and measured his height. Sometimes Luna wondered about Kisa.

"you are scary" Luna said with a slight cough and Kisa looked at her "I'm fine your doof, so here tell me the results" she then handed the paper back to Kisa who smiled.

"alrighty" Kisa said and opened the paper "now ladies and…well lady, here are the results" she then cleared her throat " in 10th place is me!" Luna cheered for Kisa who bowed "thank you thank you, you Luna got 5th and Luna smiled..oo Kaito got second and guess who got first!" Kisa gave Luna a sly smirk "your lover boy Shuichi"

"he is not my lover boy Kisa" Luna said with a roll of her eyes "must we go over this again"

"aww come on Luna you are smexy, you got curves and a butt" Kisa said "if I was him I would do you in the janitor closet down the hall" she then made hip motions to Luna who laughed "just think how pretty your babies would be"

"Kisa I highly doubt that would ever happen" Luna said and put some hair behind her ears.

"but you are both perfect for each other I know it" Kisa said "you babies would be so cute, some with blonde hair others with red….oh my god! You can have pink haired babies!" Kisa got really excited and jumped up and down "I want to be a aunt to cute little pink hair babies!"

"Kisa I wonder if you were ever a yankee" Luna said with a laugh

"what I'm just that awesome" Kisa said with a large smile and then folded the paper up and put it in her shirt.

"would Luna Urahara please report to the office. Luna Urahara please report to the office" the speaker said

"ooo you got called to the office" Kisa said with a sly smirk "did you finally knock out one of those fan girls?"

"no" Luna laughed and shook her head as she headed to the office.

Once Luna arrived at the office she saw her aunt was there waiting for her and the principal walked to give them a moment.

"hi Aunt Ayame" Luna said and hugged her aunt "what are you going here today"

"well your parents are off doing business and I got a call from your doctor that you appointment got rescheduled" Ayame said as she played with Luna's very blonde hair.

"to when" Luna said

"about 20 minutes from now" Ayame said and Luna let out a laugh "go get your things darling and we will get going"

"alright" Luna said "meet you out front?"

"you know it kiddo" Ayame said as she walked out and left Luna who was heading back to the classroom to get her things.

Luna opened the door and saw Kisa was sitting on her desk and smiled when Luna walked back inside.

"So whats up" Kisa said as she saw Luna getting her things out of her desk.

"my doctors moved my appointment to like in 20 mintues" Luna said and put her bag over her shoulder "can you get the notes for me"

"yea no problem" Kisa said "you still gonna come and hang out after?"

"yea" Kisa said "my aunt is here so she will drop me off"

"sounds good" Kisa said and hugged Luna "now tell those mean doctors if they hurt me baby I will hurt them" she then squeezed Luna very tight.

"can't breath" Luna said and Kisa let go of her and Luna lightly punched her arm "don't try to kill me"

"sorry" Kisa said with a nervous smile as Luna waved by to her friend and headed to her locker to get the rest of her things.

Once outside she walked by a few of the fan girls who were still following Shuichi around and let out a small giggle as she walk past them and saw Shuichi trying to tell them to leave him in peace for a moment. Luna saw her aunt at the gate waiting for her in her car and she got in and they headed to the doctor's appointment. Luna was pretty much raised by her aunt because her mother and father worked at very large corporations that had them there at long hours, Luna loved her parents she just never saw them.

"after can you drop me off at Kisa's" Luna asked as they pulled into the doctors

"yea no problem kiddo" Ayame said with a smile "let get this over with and then we can go and get some lunch"

"I agree" Luna said as they both got out of the car and headed into the doctor's office and waited to be took into a room.

Once inside Luna was sitting on the exam chair while Ayame looked around and had to touch everything in the room. Luna let out a small laugh as Ayame took a tongue depressor and put it in her mouth. Ayame was much like a big kid, but also was very hardworking at her job as a secretary in the office building that was downtown and took care of almost everything that went on in the city.

"good afternoon Luna" the doctors said as he walked into the room and shook her hand and then sat in the chair "how are you feeling today"

"good" Luna said as he looked at the chart that he had

"let's have listen shall we" he said and then got up and listened to Luna's breathing.

Ever since Luna was little she always had trouble breathing due to a very bad case of pneumonia that caused a lot of scaring in her lungs. This then caused her body to have an immune response to the damaged tissue in her lungs giving her an auto-immune disease where her body attacked her damaged and undamaged part of her lungs and when it is paired with her chronic obstructive pulmonary disease, COPD which is that her lungs have a hard time getting oxygen and she is constantly out of breath and sometimes her lips turn blue because she hasn't gotten enough air. Which came after the pneumonia, had left her with not being able to run so the good side to Luna was that she didn't have to run at gym.

After a few minutes the doctors finished and then slide back over to where he has his chart.

"it seems that last week you had a few tests done" he said and both Luna and Ayame nodded "it seems that your condition has had little to no improvement. I would suggest thinking about getting a lung transplant"

"but if I recall correctly you said that the oxygen treatments were having a positive effect" Ayame said

"we had hoped but the tests reveal that there was little change" the doctors said "but I would go and think on it, it's a big decision" the doctor then stood up and after a few more words he walked out of the room.

Luna and Ayame walked out of the office and headed to the car.

"doctors are stupid" Ayame said as she started the car causing Luna to let out a small laugh

"yes they are" Luna said as they drove down the road "we will figure it out"

"yea" Ayame said as they came to Kisa's house and saw Kisa outside jumping up and down waving "what do they feed her sugar"

"quite possible" Luna said as Ayame pulled into the driveway and parked the car and Luna got out "see you later aunt Ayame"

"later Luna, try not to run around too much" Ayame said as Luna shut the door and she rolled down the window.

"I promise" Luna said with a smile as Kisa grabbed her and they both headed inside of the house and headed up the stairs to Kisa's room.

"okay let me know the damaged" Kisa said as Luna loungued on her bed and leaned back against the wall.

"they suggested that I get a lung transplant" Luna said and Kisa looked at her funny for a moment before frowning.

"didn't they say that the oxygen was helping out fairly good" Kisa said as she stood up and stretched "I am going to go and punch that baby!"

"Kisa I don't think going and punching the lights out of Koenma will solve anything" Luna said with a laugh which turn into a cough "and besides I think he can hear you Kisa"

"I don't care let him hear me KOENMA YOU ARE A STUPID BABY!" Kisa yelled loudly "eat it!"

"I don't think he would like to keep hearing you call him a baby" Botan said just as she popped through the window causing both Luna and Kisa to jump at her sudden entrance "oh sorry"

"Botan use the fricken door" Kisa said "like a normal person would""

"oh right" Botan said and then went back out the window and a moment later the door bell rang

"she is on speed I swear it" Kisa said as she heard footsteps and Botan reappeared at the bedroom door shortly after

"there we go" Botan said happily

"I might have to agree with you Kisa" Luna said as Botan sat on Kisa's bed

"so why are you all upset Kisa?" Botan said

"they said she needs a lung transplant" Kisa said "Koenma should do something after all we are his detectives you would think he would want us in tip top shape"

"oh dear" Botan said "but I thought the treatment was working"

"apparently not" Luna said with a sigh and leaned back on the bed again "I am not going to get it done anyways"

"why not" Botan asked

"there are other people who probably need it more" Luna said "and it would also probably take to long"

"I will go and see if Koenma has found out any way to help" Botan said as she shot up "oh that's right before I go, you Luna will get getting a partner shortly to do the fighting"

"cool" Luna said with a smile "now I won't have to drag Kisa out at 2 am when he decides there is a demon that needs killing"

"hey I don't mind" Kisa said and cracked her knuckles "it's fun!"

"you will meet him shortly" Botan said "alright I am gone bye!" and with that she vanished out the window.

"didn't we tell her to use the door" Kisa said and Luna just let out a laugh "anyways tomorrow we are going to see my grandmother, she might know something and she can help us"

"couldn't hurt" Luna said with a shrug.

Luna and Kisa were spirit detectives for Koenma, Kisa was more of the muscle of the two while Luna was more of the medic. Luna was however not totally defenseless, she knew little fighting and could drain the energy of her opponents. Kisa had taught her some hand to hand combat so that if Kisa was ever busy she could take care of herself till Kisa came and helped her. Kisa for her height had amazing stamina and strength and her punches usually knocked out most of her opponents that she fought. Kisa's spirit energy allowed her to be able have very powerful punches and kicked, since she could infuse her energy with her hits. Luna's spirit energy worked a little like electricity when she touched people, she would be able to draw power from them and send small shocks through their body that can lead them to be paralyzed temporarily on the rare occasions that she actually fought.

Kisa threw a pillow at Luna and smiled.

"oh it's on" Luna said and took off her glasses and put them on the dresser before they both began a pillow fight.


End file.
